Dangerous Waters
by MadHatter'sMuse
Summary: Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the military? The same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run. Parental!Roy/Ed. Edward is missing!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Waters

Heres a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic you guys!

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 1: FATHER

"EDWARD ELRIC, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Said boy skidded to a nervous halt, mid-run in the cafeteria. Soldiers that had been peacefully eating their lunches, (if you could call them that...) were now looking toward the elder Elric brother who hid a grin behind his automail hand, snickering under his breath. Whatever he had done to get Roy Mustang so mad was sure to kill everyone this time. The Flame Alchemist stomped into the room, eyes burning like black coals. Onyx met gold in a intense staring feat. Whenever these two were involved, it was sure to be chaos.

"Fullmetal, mind explaining to me why I went into my office to find these-" He held up several of his transmutation gloves. Some were ripped, doused in glitter glue, and some were even bejeweled. "Scattered all over the floor, in every which way?" He ground out in a clipped tone. The smirk on Edward's face grew, only irritating the Colonel further. "Well, Colonel, seeing as how you've got no fashion sense, I thought that I might help you out a little." Roy's left eyebrow twitched, and everyone watching the scene unfold cringed, inching backwards. "Edward Elric, you have a 5 second headstart to run." His trademark smirk appeared on his face. "But I doubt you'll get very far, seeing how SHORT your legs are." The blonde teen errupted into anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S THE LAST ONE TO KNOW ITS RAINING?!" Everyone had seen this coming, and sweatdropped at the young alchemist's outburst.

Roy's face went serious again, all teasing aside. "Seriously Edward, you'll go back to my office and fix every pair of gloves you've touched and clean all the glitter from my floors and desk." Edward gaped, eyes wide. "Wh-what?! Do you know how hard cleaning glitter is?" Roy sighed. "Yes, that's why I'm making you do it." Ed growled. "No way! Im not doin it!" A scowl took form on Roy's face as his voice dropped an octave dangerously. "Edward, get in my office, now" Edward face twisted into a reluctant scowl as he kicked a nearby chair for...standing. "But Dad, it wasnt even my fault! Havoc dared me to!" The cafeteria fell silent as they all processed the boy's words. _DAD? _A single curse rose into the hair as a certain blonde headed soldier tried exiting the room without being seen, but was unfortunately found out due to the smell of smoke he carried with him. "Havoc" _Shit..._

Please review! It really makes me happy! Flames will be used to heat my house and roast my marshmellows.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Waters

Heres a new chapter, guys! These chapters are somewhat connected, but I dont dwell to mcuh on thm. Just think of them as...semi-related parental!Roy/Ed drabbles.

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 2: MISSING

Roy glared at the ever growing mountain of paperwork that sat untouched on his desk. Groaning, he ran a hand through his jet black, shaggy hair, sighing dejectedly. The ringing of the phone interrupted his solemn thoughts, and he picked it up quickly, happy for some kind of distraction. "Hello?" The sound of a young voice, echoing through something hollow was heard. Alphonse. "Colonel? Can you send Brother home, it's getting late.." Roy frowned. "Alphonse, it's already 12 midnight..i sent Edward home...an...hour ago..." Fear grabbed at his throat, his breath hitching in his throat. Alphonse's panicked voice came through. "Wh-what? Are you sure, where is he?! An hour?!" Roy stood. "Yes Alphonse, after he and Havoc cleaned up their latest prank, i sent them off. An hour ago. Im sending everyone out there to find him, I promise we'll get him back, alright?" The boy nodded, then, realizing the Colonel couldnt hear that over the phone, he settled for a meekly 'yes.." before hanging up to endure the long wait that was to come.

REAAALLLLYYYYLLLOOOONNNGGGLL LLLIIIINNNEEESSSEEPPPAARRAAT TTIIOONN

Edward was vaguely aware of being dragged through what felt like glass, but upon further examination, he found out it was grass. His automail arm was completely busted, hanging in a limp mess of tangled wires and metal. Winry was going to kill him for sure. Blood clouded the vision of his right eye, coming from a large gash on his forehead. There was another on the back of his head, making him feel nauseous and dizzy with the slightest of movements. His left leg wouldnt move, and he was sure he would get a wrench to the head because of it. He struggled to keep his eyes open, coughing up blood when he was dropped to the ground rather harshly with a dull thud. His own blood pooled around him, and the nasty, unattractive hole in his abdomen was surely to blame. Surely they couldnt have kidnapped him to a warmer place? It was cold...

REAAALLLLYYYYLLLOOOONNNGGGLL LLLIIIINNNEEESSSEEPPPAARRAAT TTIIOONN

Everyone that Roy knew, was out on the streets, looking for the trademark blonde braid, or the bright red flamel jacket. There was no such luck however, and the team searched for what felt like hours, even though it was about 10 minutes. Finally, a call from Riza caught their attention. "Colonel!" Roy snapped into action, (Excuse the pun) and bolted with as much calm as he could over to her side. His veins ran cold when he saw the object in her hands. A red flamel jacket, drenched in crimson blood.

_**To be continued**_...

MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! What an awesome cliff-hanger! Now people are sure to review! *evil face* Reivew, favorite, do whatever the hell you have to do to find out eDWARD'S FATE. mUWAHAHAHAHA...*FADES INTO THE BACKGROUND*


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Waters

Heres a new chapter, guys! These chapters are somewhat connected, but I dont dwell to much on them. Just think of them as...semi-related parental!Roy/Ed drabbles. Kinda, i dunno...just read the damned thing, please..

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 3: DANGER

Roy stared at the blood soaked jacket in Riza's hands. Judging by how much blood it was drenched in, Edward had already lost too much blood than Roy was comfortable with, and now he was somewhere bleeding out. Gritting his teeth, he took the jacket from her. "Fullmetal...". His troublesome thoughts ran away with images of Edward, dead somewhere. Shivering, he gripped the coat in his hand. He'd be damned if he let that happen. Fuery came running up behind him, stopping to catch his breath with his hands on his knees, bringing Roy out of his dreadful stupor. "S-Sir! I find trails of-" He visibly paled, gulping before continuing. "B-blood, and a whole lot of it. Im sure its Edwar-" He didnt finish his sentence though, Roy was already on it._ "Edward...I'll find you, I swear it..."_

Edward gripped at the hand pulling him by his braid with his flesh hand. It had gone numb, so he didnt know if it was doing any good. However, it was enough to piss of his captor, and he ended up recieving a blow to the head, knocking him unconscious.

He woke some time later, an ever present aching throb in his head. He groaned, squeezing his eyes closed, hissing in pain when the gash over his eyebrow stung. He heard footsteps approach him, and tensed. Voices that were unfamiliar reached his ears, even if they were muddled a little. "Looks like the brat is awake..." A man, middle-aged. "You sure he''ll come, boss?" Another guy, but way younger. Maybe 20? Wait..._"You sure he'll come?" _He? He who? A sliver of light shined on Ed's face, making him wince at the sudden change, before it disappeared alltogether. More footsteps sounded, and Edward finally realized he was tied up, rather than laying somewhere. His torso was wrapped tightly in ropes, as were his wrists. He automail arm was, again, completely useless, so Alchemy was out of the question. His automail leg wasnt even attached to him, so even if he could get out of the ropes, he wouldnt be able to run away. It probably fell off when they were dragging him. As for the wound in his stomach they had probably patched it up sloppily while he was knocked out to keep him from dying. The newcomer spoke up, it was a woman. "Make sure you keep him alive no matter what. He is VERY important." Edward's eyes widened. Even if he couldn't see in the dark, he would recognize that voice anywhere...

And that's chapter 3! I think I made it really obvious to who the woman was, no? Who do you think it was? Review, please! Flames will be used to burn Homunculi.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Waters

Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Arent I awesome?

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 4: SCREAMS

Ed spat up another generous amount of blood, glaring up at the woman before him. Lust.

"What the fuck do you want, you bitch?" Ed ground out, eyes like molten gold. Lust simply smirked, her voice smooth like velvet as always. "It isnt nice to use such language when reffering to a lady, boy." Edward only let out a hoarse sound remotely close to a snort. "If youre a lady, then the world is fuckin ending." Lust frowned, turning to the men. "You may do what you please with him, just as long as you leave him alive...somewhat." Her face spread out into a large grin as the men stalked towards him, and he cursed mentally, tensing.

"My my, boss. Whatever shall we do with the runt?" Edward twitched. The older, bald man gave a snarky grin. "I say we play around wit' his insides and beat em to a pulp, aye Charlie?" Edward grinned. "Thats ok, you fat bastard. Whatever you do to me, ill come back and fuck you up so bad, youll piss blood for a week straight." He spat out another motuhful of blood, wincing. The man growled, kicking him in the gut, right on his wound. "Mind your manners, bitch!" Ed groaned, snarling. "What manners?" THAT only served to piss him off further, and he took a dagger from his belt, flicking it in his hand before driving it into Edward's abdomen harshly, twisting it roughly. His scream was rather loud, and it pleased his ears.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINLINELINELINELINEL I

Roy's ears perked at the sound. Riza immediately stood, gun cocked in her hands. "That was Edward, no doubt about it, sir!" Roy's jaw clenched as he readjusted his gloves, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Let's go." His subordinates nodded, knowing better to question him. Roy's thumb and middle finger twitched in anticipation. He'd roast their asses till there wasnt even ashes left.

FIN! Im sorry it was such a short chapter, but hey, at least I updated right? Review please! PLEEAASSEEE!? Ahem...^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Waters

Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Arent I awesome?

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 5: RESCUE

It was warm, and black. Not the ever changing black you see when you close your eyes, but pitch black nothingness. It was like his emotions had an echo themselves, yet...he felt so numb. Edward looked around. Where was he? Had he died? He felt a chilling sensation, the only thing he felt since being in this black abyss. He sure hoped not. If he had been reckless and died, who would help Al get his body back? He pinched himself, shifting to see if he was still in the room, with a blindfold or something. Feeling nothing yet again, another emotion settled in his body. Panic. No, no, he couldnt be dead. He WOULDNT die. He was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Hero of the People. And, dare he say it, Pipsqueak to some. And then there was a light. It was small, like someone opening a bedroom door just a crack. He squinted and raised an arm to sheild his eyes as they adjusted to this sudden transition, and when he did, his ears started ringing before they picked up a faint . _People. _He thought anxiously. Talking meant people. And if there were people then he couldnt be dead. Excitedly, he began running to the sound and light, afraid it would fade and disappear altogether.

LIINELINELINELINELINELINELIN ELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN ELNELINELINELILINELINELINELI N

Golden eyes slowly opened, blinking into focus before squeeezing shut at the sight of a bright white cieling. _Wait...bright...white? _Hadn't the place he'd been in been dark with rusty, ceiling panels that looked as if they were to fall any minute? He tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by a gentle hand. He opened his eyes again, carefully this time, and turned his head to the right to see a middle aged woman. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a proffesional bun, and her blue eyes sparkled with kindness. "Hello, Mr. Elric. I'm glad youre awake, You gave us quite a scare with all those injuries." Edward went to ask what she meant by "us", but his voice came out as a hoarse cough. She simply patted his forehead, smiling warmly. "Now now, dont talk. Save your energy. Ill go get everyone." _Everyone? _She left throught the door, leaving Ed to his thoughts. How long had he been here? How long had he been unconscious? The last thing he remembered was being stabbed in the gut by an overly obese burger loving kidnapper, and now he was...wherever he was. His thoughts were inturrupted, however, when the doctor, (He assumed) walked back in, followed by more people. Those people being Alphonse, Riza, Havoc, Roy, and Hughes. Alphonse, seeing he was awake, quickly going over to his side. "Brother! H-How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt? How many fingers am I holding up? What color is the sky? Whats your name? How old are you? Who am I?" If Edward had the energy, he wouldve laughed at his brother's antics. And, just to mess with him, he blinked slowly and replied. "I feel like I got ran over by a Military Tank, I cant feel my flesh leg, everywhere hurts, youre holding up 15 fingers, the sky is green, My name is Alfred Jones, and I'm 227 years old. And you're the Tin Man, obviously." And to add an effect, he tilted his head. Even thought it hurt. Al shrieked, holding his armour head. He turned to Roy, blubbering. "C-Colonel! He's h-hysterical! He doesnt know anything!" This time, Edward did laugh. "Calm down Al, Im just messin' with ya." Al sulked in a corner, and Hughes laughed. Havoc had to through his cigarette out, so he shifted uncomfortably.

"So how did I get out of there, anyway?" It was Riza's time to speak. She clears her throat. "It was thanks to the Colonel, really. He drove us like farm mules, and wouldnt let us rest until you were found. We heard you scream, and were led to and old abandoned factory. Inside, we found you almost drowning in a pool of your own blood, unconscious and not breathing. Your kidanppers, fortunately, did not escape. The Colenel burned them to less than ashes after seeing your state." The room went quiet, and Roy rubbed the back of his eyes. Hughes muttered something about parental affection and protection, and quickly hushed after earning a glare from the Flame Alchemist. Riza continued. "He picked you up and carried you all the way to the hospital, not caring if he was soaked in your blood at the time." Havoc nodded. "Yeah Chief, you should thank him, really. We didnt really do anything. It was all pyro over there." Another glare from said pyro. Edward nodded, eyelids growing heavy. "Yeah...thanks Dad..." And the room went cold and still. And with that, the Fullmetal Alchemist went unconscious yet again. Havoc and Hughes looked at Roy. _"Dad?"_

WOO! Done with another chapter! Gosh, Im sorry for taking so long DX. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Waters

Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Arent I awesome?

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 6: RECOVERY

Edward adjusted his red flamel coat and scowled had been out of the hospital for about 2 weeks now, but he still walked with a slight limp and stiffness in his flesh arm. Roy had forbid any missions until he was completely healed, and as he sat in Mustang's office, he could feel the pure tension rolling off him in waves. Shifting on the couch again, he looked up at the raven haired man. His hands were folded infront of him and he leaned his mouth against his joined knuckles. "Whats wrong, Dad? Got your panties in a bunch?" Said older man frowned at the blonde teen in front of him. "No, I do NOT Edward, considering as how I dont wear panties. Ed just grinned. "Sure you dont." His expression went serious again as Roy cleared his throat. "But seriously, why'd you call me in here? And why couldnt Al come in?" He questioned suspiscously.

Roy sat back in his chair. "Because, I dont want him fretting like the big can of kindness he is. I want to tell you this alone." Ed sat up straight in silent anticipation as the older man began to talk. "Apparently, Edward, there are people out there that want to assassinate you. They want you dead. And they'll stop at nothing to get what they want." Edward blanched. "M-me? Why?" Sure, he wasnt the friendliest person, but he sure as hell didnt give anyone a reason to want him dead. Unless it was Winry. He'd banged up his automail so much it wouldnt come as a surprise if the blonde mechanic hired someone to get rid of him. But the deep, baritone voice that sounded in his ears brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a scowling Roy.

"Fullmetal, are you even listening?" Edward gulped. Roy only called him Fullmetal in public, or when he was in serious trouble. And since they were alone...Edward sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, a blush of embarrasment staining his cheeks. "S-Sorry, Dad...I wasnt paying attention. Ahehehe...could you repeat that last...everything?" Roy rubbed his temples. "Oy vey..." He sighed. "I SAID, that you need to be extra careful now. With that recent kidnapping, I dont want you anywhere alone. Always stick with Alphonse, and when you cant Ill be with you. If I have a meeting, I wont hesitate to drag you with me. The chances of them coming back for you are still high, even though I evaporated some of their lackees,is still high. I will NOT take the risk." And with that, he leaned forward. "Do I make myslef clear?" Edward nodded, hearing the no nonsense tone in his superior officers voice...no. That wasnt his superior officer talking. It was his Father. "Yes sir."

WOO! Done with another chapter! Gosh, Im sorry for taking so long DX. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Dangerous Waters

Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Arent I awesome?

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 7: PRECAUTIONS

Havoc crushed the cigarette butt under his leather boot, hunching his shoulders and burrowing his hands deeper into his pockets to stave off the cold mid-January air. "Cheif, are we almost there yet?" He complained to the short blonde in front of him. Although he would never say anything about his height aloud, if he could help it. He didnt want to suffer from another one of his loud rants. Edward turned around to scowl at the soldier. "We'll get there when we get there, Havoc, so stop complaining." With a huff, he turned around again, upping his pace. Roy wasnt kidding when he said he would never be alone, and would always be with somebody. It was quickly getting annoying. Every time he turned around, someone was waiting there for him. Hell, as soon as he opened the door to his dorm room, two soldiers, (lower rank than him of course) were waiting to escort him to the library. As much as he hated it, it was KINDA cool to have your own bodyguards. That meant he was important. But it got old. And FAST. It had been two weeks since Roy's descision, and Edward failed to see any threat.

LINELINELINELINEILNELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINL INELINELINELINELINELINELIENL I

Riza took the leash off of Black Hayate, and shooed him in the room. Giving him a stern look that clearly meant if she came home to any surprises, he'd have a bullet to talk to. He nodded his head once, giving a bark of assurance before she went out the door. Black Hayate looked around. Now to find some slippers to chew...

Riza locked the door behind her, stepping out intoo the cold air. Her military boots clicked against the frozen pavement as her breaths came out in puffs of steam. She past two men, and what she heard them 'secretly' dicussing, made her almost stop in surprise.

"Yeah, we almost had the brat, but that Mustang guy had to come and ruin it.." The talller one snorted. "Youd think he'd be a little late. It was his subordinate, not his son." Blowing cigarette smoke from his lips, the shorter, plumper man spoke again. "Yeah, well Johnny will have him now. Weve got him on a building up in the east wing. Once that blonde brat reaches Mustang's office, Pow! Right in the kisser." He grinned around his cigarette, as the other one laughed. "He aint gonna know what hit him. And even if he did, he wouldnt live to tell it." Riza quickened her pace, thankful for her sharp ears. She needed to get to Roy, and get to him fast if Edward was going to live.

WOO! Done with another chapter! Gosh, Im sorry for taking so long DX. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Dangerous Waters

**Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Arent I awesome? But thisll be short chapter. Ahehehehe X3. Oh, and Ill get right on explaining on why Edward calls Roy "Dad" in the chapter...after the chapter after this chapter XD OK THEN! READ.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 8: INCOMING!

Ed cursed under his breath.

Bodygaurds that follow you everywhere? Yes.

Bodygaurds that had the decency to buy lunch since they were basically stalking you? No.

He quickly made his way down the hall, alone thankfully. He managed to lose both the gaurds back in the cafeteria, and was happy for some time alone. Now, to make it to Roy's office to ask him for some cash...

LINELINELINELINEILNELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINL INELINELINELINELINELINELIENL I

Riza spotted the two soldiers that were supposed to be gaurding Edward. She went up to them, scowling when she noticed their object of protection was nowhere to be found. "Where is Edward?" She ground out in a clipped tone. They straightened immediately, saluting. "Luteinant Hawkeye, ma'm! Well, y-you see, Major Elric said he wanted to grab some lunch, so we took him to the cafeteria. But when we turned around to ask him what he wanted...he was gone." Riza narrowed her eyes. "You tow need to find him. NOW." And with that, they went their separate ways.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINEILNEILNE ILENLIENLIENLEINLEINELINEILN E

Edward didnt bother to knock on the door before kicking it open. Roy didnt even look up from his desk. "Edward." He smirked. "Hey, Colonel Bastard." The Colonel twitched. "Fullmetal..." Edward held up both hands in defense. "Calm your britches. I just wanted to see if I-" Edward didnt get to finish his sentence, because Riza opened the door harshly and quickly.

"Ed!"

And when Edward turned to look at her, it all went to hell.

A distant sound was heard, before the loud crash of shattering glass. Edward dropped to the floor unmoving, blood pooling around his head.

"EDWARD!"

**A/N: AHHHHH IM SO EPICALLY AWESOME WITH CLIFFIES! SQUEEEEEEE! PLEASE REVIEW! .3. Or Edward dies...**

WOO! Done with another chapter! Gosh, Im sorry for taking so long DX. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Dangerous Waters

**Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Arent I awesome? But thisll be short chapter. Ahehehehe X3. Oh, and Ill get right on explaining on why Edward calls Roy "Dad" in this chapter XD OK THEN! READ.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 9: SURVIVAL

"EDWARD!"

He lay unmoving, bloodied golden bangs sheilding his eyes, a ever-growing pool of crimson surrounding his head like a deathy halo. Roy rushed to his side, eyes wide with a mixture of worry, fury, fear, and again, worry. He gingerly sat him up in his arms, hands brushing away his red bangs. His eyes were closed, but the wound in his head kept bleeding. He barely registered the fact that Riza had knealt next to him, her usual impassive face gone and instead replaced with a look similar to his own. He slightly shook the boy in his arms, too afraid to do anything else, as if he'd break the teen. He wasnt responding, and that wasnt a good sign. He unintentionally tuned out Riza calling his name. "Edward!" His thoughts traveled to when he first persuaded him to call him something other than Colonel Bastard, or just plain Bastard.

_"You called, Colonel Bastard?" Edward said as he entered Roy's office. Actually, Roy had called him in there to talk about a link to a supposed Philosipher's Stone, but his certain "nickname" brought his attention elsewhere. "About that, Edward. I think it's time for you to start adressing me with some respect" The blonde blinked. "What's wrong with what I call you now?" The elder man scowled. "Bastard, Colonel Bastard, and Asshole arent appropriate names for me. After all, I am your superior officer, and the only father figure you have." Edward thought long about this and scowled at the memory of Hoenhiem. " I guess youre right..." He muttered under his breath. "You are a better...Dad than that douche who left me, Mom and Al..." Roy nodded, knowing the memory was painful for the boy. They had come to an understanding of sorts, and Edward found that he was...comfortable in the older man's comapny. As if he didnt have to act or feign toughness around him. Although he'd beat anyone if they had even insinuated that he was a wimp. Edward nodded. "Ok then...Dad. Ill guess Ill be seeing you around?" Roy nodded, a small smile forming behind his folded hands. "Indeed you will...Son."_

Roy was roughly brought back from his trip down memory lane when two pairs of hands reached for Edward. He nearky snarled, his grip on the unconscious teen tightening. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Riza's reassuring face next to his. "Sir, I need to to give him to the paramedics. The bullet ony grazed him, but it'll be bad if he loses anymore blood. He'll be fine, Ill make sure of it. She already felt bad enough for not stopping this, and she swore on the Gate she would fine those men and fill them with bullets until nothing was left except what looked like swiss cheese. Roy reluctantly relinquished his hold on the still bleeding Edward, watching as the paramedics gently layed him onto the streatcher. "Dad.." A voice echoed in his head, and he blinked. He heard it again, and then realized that he was the now semi-conscous Edward calling him from the stretcher. He was immediately by his side, looking into his eyes, disliking how dull they looked. "Wh-what happened?" The boy choked out in a hoarse voice, his head swimming. "Youre hurt again, Edward. We're just taking you to get stitched up is all." He gave him a reasurring nod and a small smile only he could see. "Y-Yeah? Ok...damn...hurts like a mother..." And with once final huff, he passed out again.

**Well then...thats that? xD Youll have to wait for the next chapter, dorks! UNTIL THEN, MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA ! *cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! *wheeze, hack* REVIEW! *goes off to find some Vick's***  
WOO! Done with another chapter! Gosh, Im sorry for taking so long DX. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Dangerous Waters

**Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Im reallyyy sorry it took me so long. I started my freshman year of highschool, and those bastards dont play when it comes to homework. Oh, and Im sorry its so short, and if there are any formatting or spelling errors. Leave a review, or PM me! **

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Flames will be used to roast Envy and Lust. (I love Envy, dont worry...just not Lust...XD)

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 10: TERROR

_**ROY'S POV**_

It was what he felt when he heard the shot, but wasn't fast enough to save Edward.

It was what he felt when he watched, in what seemed like slow-motion, Edward fall to the floor, limp and unmoving.

It was what he felt when he couldn't find where who, or what, had hurt his son.

It was what he felt, when Edward didn't wake up for 2 weeks after that.

And it's what he was feeling as he watched his pale faced soldier, no, son, breath in and out, day after day. Thats probably the only thing that was keeping him from going insane from grief. Watching the rise and fall, rise and fall, fall and rise of the blonde's chest as he lay there, in the blank white hospital bed, the sheets and pillows and robes making a bright contrast with his golden hair. _"Just like his eyes..." _Roy thought sullenly. Eyes he hadnt seen in 2 weeks, usually filled with such fierce fire and determination, now cloaked behind pale eyelids, hidden away from the world like golden coins in a chest, burried deep within the ocean floors. Roy shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He needed to take a walk and get some air, if he wanted to make it through the next few hours.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

It was if he was floating..in a blank sea of nothingness, yet filled with so much color. He was sleeping, yet not sleeping. Breathing yet not breathing. Seeing yet not seeing. Feeling, yet not, all at the same time. He moved his arms and legs, which felt so light. He hesitantly took a step forward into the nothingness, and at that instant, everything exploded into a flare of bright colors and light, swimming past him like fish upstream and flying through him as caresses of sound, the faint whispering of his name against his skin. He took a moment to inhale, if you could really call it that, and began walking forward. "_What is this?" _His voice had an echo to it, as if the void he was in could stretch on for miles? _"Who...am I? WHERE am I?" _Everything was so blurred. A voice reached his ears. _"Edward, dear. Come bring Alphonse, dinner is ready~" _ He froze, the colors, light and sound stopping, turning to a heavy darkness that seemed to sit on his shoulders. _"M-Mother?..."_

**What? The? Hell? XD Im not sure how I feel about this chapter...its so freakin...POETIC. I AINT SHAKESPEARE. Aheheheheheheheheheheheheheh eheheheh. I blame Fahrenheit 451. If you havent read it, I suggest reading it, it's a really good read...please dont kill me...DX. REVIEW, IT MAKES ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE...It also keeps Edward alive, sooo...X3 Its your choice, sweethearts.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dangerous Waters

**Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Im sorry its so short, and if there are any formatting or spelling errors. Leave a review, or PM me! In this chapter, Italics will be Trusha talking. Kay? HERE WE GOO!**

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Flames will be used to heat my house.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 11: UNFORGOTTEN

"M-Mother?" Edward choked the word out, not having used it in so long. He felt something under his foot, and looked down and around him to see lush grass and bright flowers. _"Edward!" _He looked up to see his mother waving him over, sitting on a picnic blanket with a brown basket at her side. His breath caught in his throat, and for a moment, he had to reteach himself on how to breathe. He started taking steps forward, and stopped, shocked, when he felt warm grass under his feet. BOTH, of his feet. Slowly looking down, as if it were an illusion that would disappear if he moved too fast, he was met face-to-face, or face-to-foot rather, by both of his flesh legs. _"Edward?" _He looked up to see his mother staring at him, concern in her eyes. _"Are you alright, dear?" _He nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah, Im...fine..." He blinked, clearing his throat. What was wrong with his voice? It sounded so-_"ED!" _He stopped, turning around to meet the sight of a fully human Alphonse, running towards him. Edward blanched. The last time he'd seen Al like that was..._"Before the Human Transmutation attempt, right?" _Edward whipped around to see that all the flowers and forest had been replaced with cold snow and dead, barren trees. _"You brought that upon your brother, when I left."_ Edward looked up to see Hoenhiem staring down at him. "I-It wasnt my fault! YOU left us! You didnt even bother to come back for her funeral, you asshole of a father! Hoenhiem started to fade away from him, and Edward growled lowly. "NO! You get back here! Im not through with you!" And, then, he was alone. "DAMMIT!"

Roy sipped the terribly weak coffe in his hands, glancing around the hospital.

"DAMMIT!"

The coffee cup slipped from his hands as he abruptly looked up, ignoring the shouts of protest from a person the coffee most likely spilled on, and bolted down the hall. He'd recognize that voice, even if he was deaf. However that worked...

**Well then, theres another chapter for you guys. I hope youre happy. This chapter was inspired by The Secret World of Arrietty. XD So thank her. REVIEWS KEEP ED ALIVE AND FATHER SCRAPING GUM OFF THE DESKS OF LIFE. Oh, and Envy? NO TERRORIZING THE CITY! **


	12. Chapter 12

Dangerous Waters

**Im back, and with a new chapter for you guys! Im sorry its so short, and if there are any formatting or spelling errors. Leave a review, or PM me! Ive decided to focus a little on Alphonse in this chapter, since he hasnt really been mentioned at all since chapter 1 XD. In any event, this chapter might be a little...weird.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Flames will be used to heat my house.

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 12: AWAKE

If it was possible to chew without teeth, Alphonse's gloves would have been reduced to swiss cheese by now. He sat, alone, in the dorm room. the one he usually shared with his brother, with his head, or rather his helmet, in his hands. Edward hasnt woken up for 2 weeks. 2 weeks! And if he didnt wake up tomorrow, that would make it 3 weeks. Almost a whole month. He wanted to cry so badly. To sit with his brother, and hug him, and actually _feel _him in his arms. To Alphonse, it wasnt the inability to sleep, or the inability to eat, it was the inability to feel. To touch. He could deal with staying up all night, while watching his brother sleep. He could deal with watching his brother scarf down food that would feed a whole army, but was actually feeding them both. But what he hated, absolutely _loathed_, was being unable to hug his brother, when he was broken. He couldnt so much as give him a ressuring pat on the back, not one filled with life. It was cold, and empty, just like the shell he lived in.

~*Dangerous Waters*~

Edward bolted upright in his hospital bed, sweat dripping down his face, back, and wherever else it could get access to. His breath came out ragged and labored, his heart beating mercilessly in his chest. His eyes darted around nervously in the unfamiliar room he was in. Looking down at himself, he took in the clothes he didnt remember wearing, and he registered the heavy bandages sitting against his head. His frienzied self-evaluation was interrupted by the door swinging open, Roy barging in, panting from his run. "E-Edward?" Said boy looked up, eyes frightened, distant, and tearful. Edward himself wasnt even aware of the tears that ran down his face as he asked, "Wh-who are you?"

END CHAPTER

**Very short chapter, i apologize, buts its the weekend so youll get another update today. MY GOD, I LOVE BEING SO EVIL! IS THIS WHY PEOPLE GO CORRUPT WITH POWER?! ITS AWESOME! Reviews sway the fate of Edward Elric, Roy Mustang and all the other characters! Review now! YES! See the little box! CLICK IT. TYPE A NICE REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts! And also, Im thinking of taking requests for a new FMA:Brotherhood drabble collection Im starting. Ive actually never done requests, so this is pretty freakin exciting. You guys want more Parental!Roy?Ed? REQUEST IT! Yaoi? Ill...try my best XD. Edwin? ASK FOR IT! ANYTHING! Except real ...graphic naughty stuff. None of that XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**OH. MY. GOD. It's been waaayyy too long. Its almost the end of November! Goodness, I feel like a douchedick. I really tried to make this chapter as long as possible, but it proved quite a struggle with my ADD XD. Almost as hard as trying to get Ed to drink milk. ANYWAY, I'd love it if you guys left nice little reviews and stuff! That'd be nice. And for all of those who were hit by hurricane Sandy, I'm praying for you! I know what it's like to be all...stressed. I was hit too. Lost my laptop, bed, house. XD. I have to stay at my Nana's. BUT, We're getting back on track! And I'm going to stop rambling and let you read this chapter! And I also think that Roy and Ed AND Riza are a bit OOC, but Ill TRY to fix that up with this chapter. XD. Emphasis on TRY.**

**Dangerous Waters**

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Flames will be used to heat my house. (God knows I need it, after Sandy...)

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 13: FORGOTTEN

Roy Mustang was a man of many words. Snide remarks, insults, jokes, even the rare occasional compliment. So, anyone who knew the man also knew that he always had the right thing to say at the right time. So why was it only now that he was reduced to a speechless, stuttering mass of nervousness because of some teary golden eyes and a flushed face? Don't ask him, he'd never know.

Edward couldn't have forgotten about him. There was no way. He was his youngest subordinant. He gave him hope for his little brother. He was his SON for Gate's sake! And yet, some part of him couldnt help feel guilty about bringing such a young boy like himself to become a dog of the military. Even if he did come on his own will.

Roy stepped forward hesitantly, not sure if he was dreaming. Not sure if this terrible illusion would disappear any moment and he'd be right back in his office signing boring paper after paper. He spoke up. "Edward...it's me. Roy. Roy Mustang. Colonel Mustang, Colonel Bastard, Bastard. You've got a lot of nicknames for me."

Edward looked him up and down, while Roy searched his eyes for any signs of recognition. When he found none, his heart bundled up in his stomach and they both fell to the first floor of the hospital they were in. He stepped forward, a nervous laugh sounding from the back of his throat. "Come on now Edward...stop joking around.." The blonde boy looked at him, eyes still shaken. "I mean, I know your height isn't that much, but dont tell me your brain is small to-" And poor Roy never got to finish his sentence, because the whole hospital exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT COULDN'T SEE HIM?!"

Patients rose from their beds, nurses and doctors poked there heads in, and Roy had never been happier to hear the young boy scream at him. "Relax," He said with a smirk, walking over. "I didn't even say that much." Ed frowned at him, crossing his arms. "Bastard..." And Roy had never been happier to hear the string of curses that flew from the younger alchemist's mouth. Things were starting to turn back to normal, and that was just the way he liked it.

He wrapped his arms around Edward, not caring who saw. "Edward, you dont know how scared you had me these past weeks..." Said teen alchemist blanched. "W-weeks? I was out for WEEKS?!" Roy winced at the volume of sound being screamed in his ear. He pulled back, and instantly regretted it once he saw Edward try to get up and out of his bed. He gently pushed him down, which wasn't hard considering the boy had been immobile for 2 weeks, and hadn't eaten either. Edward, noticing this as well, scowled. "This isn't fair..." Roy smoothed down the boys hair, which seriously needed to be washed and combed, and smiled slightly. "Nothings ever fair, Edward. Nothings ever fair." Edward leaned into his hand, having felt fatigued and worn already. His voice dropped a few decibles, and Roy's ears where thankful. "Where's Al? And Lieutenant Hawkeye...and everyone else?" Roy sat on the edge of the bed. "Alphonse is probably beating himself over the head, and Hawkeye is busy with the others, tracking down your assailants." Edward didn't miss the malice in his father's voice when the last word left his mouth.

"You know Dad...I'm alright..."

Roy looked at his adoptive sun, who blushed and looked away, scowling. He wasnt really one to openly express his feelings to others, besides Alphonse. Roy knew, he was the same way. He reached over, pulling the teen to his chest in a strong hug.

"I know Edward. Now I know."

**Hey, was this a good chapter? This is a little longer than the rest...I think XD. I dont even know. BUT HEY. Its better than the three sentence chapters Ive been giving you guys DX. SSORRREEEHHHHH. And I have new poll, too! My first one, actually~ X3. See the little box! CLICK IT. TYPE A NICE REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts! And also, Im thinking of taking requests for a new FMA:Brotherhood drabble collection Im starting. Ive actually never done requests, so this is pretty freakin exciting. You guys want more Parental!Roy?Ed? REQUEST IT! Yaoi? Ill...try my best XD. Edwin? ASK FOR IT! ANYTHING! Except real ...graphic naughty stuff. None of that XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Anybody alive out there?**

**Dangerous Waters**

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Flames will be used to heat my house. (FUCKIN DECEMBER WEATHER)

Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, was not very fond of children to say the least. The way snot dribbled out of their noses, drool dripped down their chins, their grubby hands that grabbed at everything and anything, everywhere, made Roy cringe and hold up his fingers in a cross, as if they were some unholy beasts sent straight from hell to warn him of his womanizing ways. So, when Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, found out that a certain golden haired, sun eyed 12 year old had become a State Alchemist, passing the exam with flying colors and rainbow ponies, it was an understatement to say that Roy was shocked. Who in their right minds would have such a young boy become a dog of the millitary? Oh yeah, the same person who would grab a crippled boy by his collar and yell in his face. Him. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. And he was even more surprised when he found himself acting as a father figure for the Elric brothers. For the love of the Gate, this would be a long run...

CHAPTER 14: SOMETHING ABOUT US

"I know Edward. Now I know."

Riza Hawkeye smirked to herself, putting the fist that was poised to knock on the door back down to her side. She turned, with the grace of a cat, and walked off, leaving no evidence that she was actually there.

Edward leaned into the older man's hug, before he realized just what he was doing exactly. He quickly pushed Roy off with a huff, crossing his arms with a light blush dusting his cheeks pink. "Get off, no one wants your mushy old hugs, bastard..." Roy only chuckled, standing once again. Edward was his regular self again. "Alright Fullmetal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a shower and a change of clothes." Edward looked his father-figure up and down, and he had to admit, he DID look like he'd been through hell. But he'd never say it aloud, for fear of getting his eyebrows singed off. He repostioned himself in the hospital bed with a tired groan, and while he was distracted, Roy quickly leaned over, kissing his forehead. He then took advantage of the boy's shock and hastily exited the room, knowing full well what was coming next. He was halfway down the hall, when sure enough, the blonde teen errupted in a fit of confused, flustered anger. "WHAT THE-?! WHO THE HELL-?! WHY DID YOU JUST-?!" Nurses rushed into the room in fear of his heart rate, and the Flame alchemist chuckled to himself once more, leaving the building.

Alphone was extremely anxious to get out of Havoc's car, for 3 reasons. Number 1: He smoked to much, and it was messing with his newly polished armor. Number 2: He was huge, and Havoc's car was not. You do the math. And finally, reason number 3: He had recieved news that his brother had finally woken up after two weeks, and that was the sole reason he was in this military clown car to begin with. So when the car pulled to a stop in front of the hospital, he nearly ripped the door off while trying to get out in a rush. Havoc threw the butt of his cigarette on the concrete and crushed it under his boot, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You ready Al?" Alphonse started walking towards the hospital quickly, anxiety growing with each footstep.

**PLEASE DONT KILL ME, IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE SO LOONNNNGGG DX. I have new poll! My first one, actually~ X3. See the little box! CLICK IT. TYPE A NICE REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts! And also, Im thinking of taking requests for a new FMA:Brotherhood drabble collection Im starting. Ive actually never done requests, so this is pretty freakin exciting. You guys want more Parental!Roy?Ed? REQUEST IT! Yaoi? Ill...try my best XD. Edwin? ASK FOR IT! ANYTHING! Except real ...graphic naughty stuff. None of that XD**


End file.
